foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Thank God It's Monday (1996-1998 Australian TV series)
Thank God It's Monday (T.G.I.M.) is a Australian teen drama/action comedy-drama television series was created by David W. Herbert, the original developed by Mickey "Mick" Harvey, the shows executive producers Leonard Willis, and the director of photography Jim Smeaton, the shows produced by Fringe's Hitmakers and distributed by ITV Studios for the Seven Network, from 1996 to 1998. Other Fringe's Hitmakers works included such as: The Teen Next Generational (1999-2000), High School for Life (1984-1988), Wish I May (1989-1995) and many others. The opening theme, "Walking on Sunshine" (it's an was written by Kimberley Rew and performed by Katrina and the Waves). Thank God It's Monday (T.G.I.M.) is a life of the many more storylines such as: youth, teenagers, students, prom, age of majority, schooling, violence, bullying, cults, gay, bisexually, rape, lesbians, gambling addiction, racism, racist, homosexuality, incest, adultery, prostitution, marital breakdown, intergenerational clashes, fighting, gangs, punks, school problems, marriage problems, career problems, financial problems, family problems, romances/domestic issues and teacher-student relationships. It's was stars ensemble cast such as: Ross Harper, Bruce Kennedy, Eddie Perfect, Melanie Vallejo, Michael J. Smeaton, Tim Sanders, David Clarke, Annie Birthman, Jane Childman and Tim McDonald. Thank God It's Monday (T.G.I.M.) is a sets in Sydney, New South Wales, while at the burger schools, it's an was similarity to the Australian proms, high school and university, the title is derived from the popular expression "T.G.I.F.", Thank God It's Monday (T.G.I.M.) this is an was main parodies of such as: T.G.I.S. (Thank God It’s Sabado), the other spoofs were such as: Home and Away, Neighbours, Degrassi Junior High, Class of 74, Heartbreak High, Grange Hill, Close to Home, and Beverly Hills, 90210. Premise The show revolves around a clique of friendship living in a fictional streets presumably located somewhere in Sydney, New South Wales. They deal with the various episodes that usually come with adolescences life. Almost all characters in the series are part of the same continuity. Cast : See also: The Teen Next Generational, High School for Life, Wish I May, T.G.I.S. (Thank God It’s Sabado), Home and Away, Neighbours, Degrassi Junior High, Class of 74, Heartbreak High, Grange Hill, Close to Home and Beverly Hills, 90210 Primary Teenager * Ross Harper as Miles S. Horowitz, 1996 (age 16), 1997 (age 17), 1998 (age 18) * Bruce Kennedy as Michael Martin, 1996 (age 17), 1997 (age 18), 1998 (age 19) * Eddie Perfect as Randy Martinez, 1996 (age 19), 1997 (age 20), 1998 (age 21) * Melanie Vallejo as Annie Hall, 1996 (age 17), 1997 (age 18), 1998 (age 19) * Michael J. Smeaton as Timmy Rosen, 1996 (age 18), 1997 (age 19), 1998 (age 20) * Tim Sanders as Chris Stevens, 1996 (age 17), 1997 (age 18), 1998 (age 19) * David Clarke as Tim Wong, 1996 (age 18), 1997 (age 19), 1998 (age 20) * Annie Birthman as Emily Wish, 1996 (age 20), 1997 (age 21), 1998 (age 22) * Jane Childman as Tanya Ross, 1996 (age 15), 1997 (age 16), 1998 (age 17) * Tim McDonald as Alex Robbins, 1996 (age 18), 1997 (age 19), 1998 (age 20) Secondary Teenager * Blair McDonough as Michael McDonald, 1996 (age 15), 1997 (age 16), 1998 (age 17) * Michala Banas as Annie Crook, 1996 (age 18), 1997 (age 19), 1998 (age 20) * Natalie Saleeba as Emily Walsh, 1996 (age 18), 1997 (age 19), 1998 (age 20) * Dieter Brummer as Mickey Crocker, 1996 (age 20), 1997 (age 21), 1998 (age 22) * Ben Geurens as Jimmy Cocker, 1996 (age 17), 1997 (age 18), 1998 (age 19) * Dan O'Connor as Tim Woods, 1996 (age 18), 1997 (age 19), 1998 (age 20) * Josh Lawson as Leonard Phillips, 1996 (age 15), 1997 (age 16), 1998 (age 17) * Hamish Blake as Michael J. Parker, 1996 (age 15), 1997 (age 16), 1998 (age 17) * Stephen Curry as Rodney Smeaton, 1996 (age 20), 1997 (age 21), 1998 (age 22) * Angus Sampson as Mick Goodman, 1996 (age 17), 1997 (age 18), 1998 (age 19) * Matthew Le Nevez as Thomas Landis, 1996 (age 17), 1997 (age 18), 1998 (age 19) * Michael Dorman as Andy Williams, 1996 (age 15), 1997 (age 16), 1998 (age 17) * Samuel Johnson as Dan Goode, 1996 (age 18), 1997 (age 19), 1998 (age 20) Other characters * Francis Greenslade as Head Teacher Don Walker (1996-1998) * Shaun Micallef as Principal Wayne Hope (1996-1998) * Ross Higgins as Mayor Tom Hudson (1996-1998) * William McInnes as Professor Jim West (1996-1998) * Sigrid Thornton as Miss Princess Jane Church (1996-1998) * Claudia Karvan as Dr. Jane Flynn, PhD. (1996-1998) * Edward Wilcox as Dr. Tom Fisher, G.P. (1996-1998) * Todd Tucker† as Chief Director Craig Moore (1996-1998) * Tanya Martin as Managing Director Tanya Hunters (1996-1998) * Kenneth Ransom as Chef Fred Feeling (1996-1998) * Harold Fisher as Waiters (1996-1998) * Tanya Brooms as Waitress (1996-1998) * Emily Fox as Cleaner (1996-1998) * Joe Westfield as Janitors (1996-1998) * Vince Colosimo as Police Officer (1996-1998) * Terry Ross as Mr. Mick Mann (1996-1998) * Tanya Fish as Ms. Jane Fisher (1996-1998) * Fred Bedford as Army #1 (1996-1998) * Sergio Hoffman as Army #2 (1996-1998) * Daryl Fox as Cops #1 (1996-1998) * Donald Cox as Cops #2 (1996-1998) * Marc Grahams as Gangs #1 (1996-1998) * Fred Barnes as Gangs #2 (1996-1998) * Don Lovers as Gangs #3 (1996-1998) * Wayne Thomas as Gangs #4 (1996-1998) * Jack Jones as Gangs #5 (1996-1998) * Kenny Wong as Gangs Leaders (1996-1998) * Wayne Hope as Punks #1 (1996-1998) * Kerry Armstrong as Punks #2 (1996-1998) * Kevin Harrington as Punks #3 (1996-1998) * Walter Coleman as Punks Leaders (1996-1998) * Tim Crooker as Fred More (1996-1997) * Dave Finnegan as Annie Crooks's Dad (1997-1998) * Jane Phillips as Michael Martin's Mom (1997-1998) * Todd Warren as Frederick "Hanky Panky" Looker (1996) * Tanya Heards as Jane "Tighter" West (1997) * John Talks as Andy "Foot World" Needham (1997) * Don Dust as Jim "Closer" Brooks (1998) * Bruce Knightley as James "Chargers" Ross (1998) * Tim Longerman as Tony "Little Big" Buckley (1998) Episodes : Further information: List of Episodes in Thank God It's Monday (1996-1998), Thank God It's Monday (season 1, 1996), Thank God It's Monday (season 2, 1997) and Thank God It's Monday (third and final season, 1998) Cancellation Faced with the absence of new actor Bruce Knightley due to her unexpected with co star Tim Longerman ("Little Big"), Thank God It's Monday producers tried to save the series by ushering newcoming actors like Don Dust. This move did not help and therefore prompted the management of T.G.I.M. to cease the production of the show. After TV Series of Post-''Thank God It's Monday (T.G.I.M.) After the cancellation of the teen drama/action comedy-drama series, ''Thank God It's Monday (T.G.I.M.), the Thank God It's Monday ended it's three years on the Seven Network, the former cast members are now in various products were as follows: * Ross Harper and Bruce Kennedy as a longtime collaborators. * Eddie Perfect and Matthew Le Nevez joined best known for Network Ten's Offspring. * Francis Greenslade and Shaun Micallef joined longtime collaborator. * Todd Tucker died in December 5th, 2012. * Melanie Vallejo, Blair McDonough, Michala Banas, Natalie Saleeba, Dieter Brummer, Ben Geurens, and Dan O'Connor joined Channel Seven's Winners & Losers by Bevan Lee as created himself, Bevan Lee, the shows creator of Winners and Losers. * Josh Lawson work on Australia and the United States. * Hamish Blake joins duos, Hamish and Andy. * Stephen Curry is working such as: The King, tribute to Graham Kennedy. * Angus Sampson joined Australia and the U.S.A., worked on TV shows. * New Zealand-born Michael Dorman joined Wonderland on Ten. * Samuel Johnson and Claudia Karvan joined The Secret Life of Us. * Ross Higgins returns as Ted Bullpitt in the Seven Network's Bullpitt!, Higgins was the only returning regular cast member from Kingswood Country. * William McInnes and Sigrid Thornton joined SeaChange on ABC TV. * Michael J. Smeaton joined video game, movies, TV and radios. * Tim Sanders joined the cast as Gilbert Moen in season two of [[The Lottery by Michael Walker (season 2)|Michael Walker's The Lottery]]. * David Clarke joined ABC sketch comedy, Fast Forward Too! (sequel to Channel Seven TV series, Fast Forward). * Annie Birthman joined Channel 10 TV series in season three of ''The Lottery'' by Michael Walker as Nina Rosenburg. * Jane Childman joined TV shows and movies. * Tim McDonald joined films and TV. * Edward Wilcox joined TV shows in landed the lead role main character of FremantleMedia Australia's So Far Away, which eight part Children's miniseries on 7Two. * Vince Colosimo joined Nine Network biographical drama crime controversial anthology television shows, Underbelly. * Wayne Hope joins The Micallef Program. * Kerry Armstrong joined with stage, TV and films. * Kevin Harrington as David Bishop in an was Australian soap opera Neighbours, a spin-off series with Neighbours vs. Zombies (2014), previously characters and deaths. * Tanya Martin joined chief management of Double J in May 2015 to presents (also Double J was signs off and closedown on ABC2 midnight time, listen to Double J). Spin-off : See also: The Teen Next Generational and Sweet Thirteen